Smash Union
by Shiftry-Chan
Summary: Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters in the real world except in a fictional country ;P ! This story focuses on Zelda, a history professor, and the people in her life. Such people include her boyfriend Link, her best friend Ness, and her friend Samus.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! Got a new story for ya! For those of you who saw my update on , no, this is not the first chapter I promised. This is simply just an introductory chapter. The actual story is still scheduled to be started by the end of August. :)_

* * *

My name is Zelda, and I live in the country of Smash Union. I have, more specifically, been living with my roommate Ness in a single-story home for the past 6 months. Ness and I never met before we become roommates. I needed a place to stay, and Ness needed a roommate. Our house is set on top of a hill, and at the base is a beautiful park, that you can see very clearly out of the windows in the bedroom. Yes, Ness and I share a bedroom. It's not by choice; the house only has one bedroom. Besides that, we have a bathroom, a kitchen, and a den with a couch and a TV. It's not much, but it's still home.

As for my personal life, I have a boyfriend named Link. We've been seeing each other for almost 3 months now. As for my job, I work as a history professor at Smash University. I've also been preparing for my friend's wedding. Her name is Samus, and we've been friends for quite a while. In fact, she has selected me to be her maid of honor, so I've been helping her plan, and prepare for, the event. Despite the fact that we are close, I still regard Ness as my best friend. I feel that I can trust him more than anyone else. As a matter of fact, I don't even lock the bathroom door. I even tell him things that I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else.

I work like clockwork. I get up every morning around daybreak, dress, grab breakfast, go to work, have lunch with Link, go back to work, and I typically stay at the University until 11. After which I go home, and Ness and I talk about our days, and then we go to bed, only for me to start the same routine the next day. Weekends and summer seem to be the only days in which I don't follow a set schedule.

That, I believe, is all that you need to know for now. The rest you shall learn in due time.


	2. Backyard Brawl

I awoke on a Saturday from an unusual dream. The dream featured me planting a seed, and then subsequently constructing a building nearby. The seed then grew into a great sequoia tree, but the roots had destroyed the building. However, the tree's magnificence made me awe-struck, and I didn't mind.

This dream had meaning, and I was fully aware of it. Something from my past was going to reappear in my life, and I would be unable to ignore it.

I decided not to let the dream absorb my conscious thoughts, and went ahead with my morning routine. I did not expect the bathroom door to fly open while I was dressing. Much to my surprise and horror, it has been opened by Ness.

"Ness?! Wh-what are you doing?" I asked in alarm. When Ness had interrupted me, I was thankfully not exposed in any way.

"Zelda! There's a fight breaking out in the park! And I think Link's involved!" he said.

"What…?" I began in disbelief. "Are you sure of it? Is it really Link?"

"I'm sure it's him! Come look!"

I quickly threw on my blouse, which was the only piece of clothing I had yet to don. I hurriedly followed Ness over to the bedroom window that overlooked the park.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe this…" I muttered when I witness the scene unfolding down the hill.

"So it really is Link!" Ness exclaimed when he heard my reaction.

"Not only that," I began, "but the person he's fighting… That's my ex-boyfriend Ganondorf!"

"Wa? THAT'S Ganondorf?!"

"I need to interpose in this brawl immediately!" I declared as I ran out of the house.

Much to my dismay, the fighting was still ongoing when I reached the battlefield. It was a bit painful to watch the two men attack each other, and I was almost certain it was over me. The thought of causing a fight… It was too much for me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled. Both Link and Ganondorf heard me, and immediately stopped and turned to face me.

They both said my name, but in different tones. Link said it with shock and embarrassment, while Ganondorf said it longingly, and there even seemed to be some pain behind it.

Ness, who had followed me in pursuit, was standing beside me. I turned to him and asked him a favor I could only ask a friend as close as him.

"Ness, I need to talk to Link. Could you please make sure that Ganondorf is all right while I do so?"

He nodded while making the Japanese "n" sound, which of course, was his way of saying yes. I then went and approached my boyfriend.

"Link, what were you thinking? You know that I wouldn't approve of this. And I live right up there," I said while pointing to my home.

"I know, Zelda. But he… He said such awful things about you! I couldn't help it," he said.

"You've ruined your Triforce Company blazer as well. And they might even fire you for this, Link!"

"Well, it's not like I was going for a career in technology. Remember? This was just another way to make money, since my music career isn't cutting it."

I took a deep sigh, and collected my thoughts. It would do me no good to continue my wrath about Link's actions.

"Why don't you tell me how this fight began. Please also include what you were doing here." I requested.

"Alright," he said. "The Triforce Company came to this park as an off-site team building exercise. Do you remember my work friend, Toon Link?"

"Was he the one that was also named Link, and your co-workers began calling him that because he had an appearance similar to a cartoon character?"

"Yes! I'm so happy you remember." He said in a soothing voice, one he knows makes me swoon.

"Link, please do not change the subject."

"Sorry Zelda," he apologized. He then resumed his story:

"When we came here, I recognized your house on the top of the hill. I pointed it out to Toon Link, and then we started talking about you. I ended up even showing him the picture of you I keep in my wallet.

"We were all in a group, and the man I had been fighting was standing beside me. I guess when I showed the picture to Toon Link, he saw it. He must know you, because he suddenly asked me if I was dating Zelda. When I answered 'yes,' he got angry. Then…well…he said some pretty harsh things, and that's when-"

"What were his precise words?" I asked.

"I don't know if you should hear it…"

"Link, tell me what Ganondorf said!"

Even after I had stated my demand, Link still hesitated. He looked at me with uncertainty before he spoke.

"He said, 'She's nothing but a heartbreaker. If you stay with her, it will cause you nothing but pain. Leave her before she can leave you. I may not know you, but I know enough about Zelda to know that she doesn't deserve you. She deserves to die alone.'"

"What? He said those things about me?" I asked in shocked. I realize that I was the one who left him, but I never thought it had been so devastating for him.

I looked over at Ganondorf. In the background of my attention, Link finished his story. I know that it seems like a strange thing to do, but I ignored my boyfriend, and stared at my ex-boyfriend. After a while, Ganondorf's eyes shifted, and we were looking at each other.

I was honestly surprised that he was wearing a Triforce Company blazer. It made me wonder how long my current boyfriend was acquainted with my former one. Also, what had happened to Ganondorf's job as a physical trainer? He was always a powerful man. And now he was working in technology?

I then knew what I needed to do. I walked over to him, and said:

"Ganondorf, can we talk?"


	3. The End of an Era

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting! As a college student, I find writing papers have a higher priority than writing stories. I hope the wait for the next chapter after this one will be shorter, but I unfortunately can't make such a promise :( I can only give you my word that I will try to update regularly. (Plus, I don't want to completely ignore my other stories!) Anyways, please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"Ganondorf, please. I really want to talk to you," I said upon seeing that Ganondorf's intention was to give me the cold shoulder. Ganondorf, who had been sitting, then rose to his feet with his back turned to me.

"Would you stop being so immature for one second?!" I snapped. "What is your problem, Ganondorf? Is this one of those, 'if I can't have her, nobody can?' temper tantrums? Because honestly, how old are you Ganondorf?"

"How was I supposed to feel?" he suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, intrigued to hear what Ganondorf had to say. He turned around, and soon, we were looking into each other's eyes again.

"Zelda, I loved you! And we lived together. But the moment you stepped into our home, you changed your mind, packing up before you even finished moving in! And without a warning, you left me, all alone. How was I supposed to feel after that?!"

I was stunned. I had no idea that was how Ganondorf felt.

"Have you been feeling this way ever since we broke up?"

Ganondorf relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh. He then averted his gaze, as if he was afraid to look at me. And before I knew it, the two of us were submerged in an awkward silence. It was during these moments I learned what my next course of action must be.

"Ganondorf, would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked.

Without saying a word, Ganondorf lifted his head and look directly at me. He took a few seconds to study my expression, and then he answered, "all right."

Ganondorf and I then took a stroll down the road, where I explained everything to him.

"When you asked me to move in with you, I was initially undecided. My logic told me 'no,' but my heart told me 'yes,' and the latter wound up being my answer. I always knew deep down that the two of us living together would end badly, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to so desperately, I ignored all sense of logic, and did it regardless.

"After we moved into that quiet house, everything was great. I was happy, Ganon, really. I loved the house we lived in, it was so beautiful. Hyrule Town was such a peaceful place, and you… I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. But I always had that nagging feeling in the back of my head. For a reason beyond me, I was, to a certain degree, unhappy.

"Then one day, while you were working at the gym, I took a phone call from Samus. She called to tell me that she was newly engaged, and I couldn't have been happier for her. We began to have idle chit-chat, and she gave me the details of how Snake proposed to her. What was so peculiar about this story was that she ended it with the phrase, 'How did Ganondorf ask you?'"

At this I turned to look directly at Ganondorf, who had a confused expression. His lips gave small movements, as if he was looking for something to say. I waited until I found this endeavor futile, so I continued with my story.

"I was confused too. You certainly never proposed to me, so I asked Samus what she was talking about. I heard Samus gasp through the phone, and she then apologized. I asked her what made her think that you had proposed to me, and what she told me was this:

"Apparently when Snake went to buy an engagement ring for her, she says, Snake saw you at the jewelers, also shopping for a ring. He recognized you, but as I have come to conclude, you did not recognize him. But he was certain he saw you buy an engagement ring."

"So then… you knew?" Ganondorf asked, interrupting my explanation. I nodded.

"I was at home at the time, so I started to riffle through your possessions, and sure enough, I found the ring. And then you came home with baseball tickets! Ganondorf, you never came home with baseball tickets. I knew almost instantly that you were going to ask me at the game.

"Being with you, Ganondorf, was amazing, and I don't regret that we were together. But no matter what we did, or what we went through, I could never bring myself to love you. Why that is, I don't know. I just didn't love you. And I knew that it would be foolish to marry a man that I didn't love, but if I let you propose, I was certain that it would be just like when you asked me to move in: I would say yes, when I should say no.

"But I still wanted to fight that feeling a little while longer. So I went to that baseball game with you, and I was having a horrible time. I knew that our relationship would end in that stadium. When the Hocotate Bulborbs hit that homerun, and you turned to look at me, I panicked, and that was when I excused myself to go to the restroom. I collected my thoughts, and I rationalized that if I let you say a single word when I rejoined you, it would be your proposal. So that was why I broke up with you. And what I said to you back then… I just wanted to get that horrible experience over with, so I tried to make it quick. And it was so hard, I just had to leave. I'm sorry for being so… so…" I stammered as I struggled to find the right word.

"Cruel?" Ganondorf suggested.

"Exactly. I'm so sorry for the way things ended, Ganon. I really, truly, am." At this I wiped tears away from the corners of my eyes. Having to relive ending that relationship was brutal. And I never realized what a terrible job I did.

"I know Zelda," he said, "I can tell you're serious when you're speechless."

At this I chuckled slightly.

"And you were right," he began to say, "I was going to ask you to marry me at that moment. I felt so stupid for being nervous about something I never got to do."

"Ganondorf, no. Ganondorf, you are a lot of things, but you are not stupid. You are an intelligent man." He gave a small smile at my words. By this point, we were stationary.

"It would have been nice if you weren't already seeing someone else." He said in a light-hearted tone, something I hadn't seen since we were together. This made me smile.

"I have a feeling that you haven't been single since we broke up, either." I teased.

Ganondorf laughed before he said, "Well, there was girl. Midna was her name, but she was just a rebound. I saw her for a week about a month after you left me."

There was a moment of silence, during which we were both wearing smiles. We failed to look at each, until I finally lifted my gaze to look at Ganondorf, and asked, "How do you feel about us now?"

He looked right at me and said, "I feel like we're finally over."

We looked into each other's eyes, our unique way of saying good-bye. And then he walked off, while I stood and watched him until I was joined by Link and Ness. That was the last time that I ever saw my ex-boyfriend Ganondorf.


End file.
